Ashton Orias
Ashton Orias, born as Ashton Dagon, is the husband of Isabel Orias and the father of Valencia Orias, Troy Orias, and Rebekah Orias, a Ultimate-Class devil who originally served as the knight of his wife however he was relieved and became a military general under the Original Asmodeus. However, after that he decided to enter into a more retired position and has since become the head guard of the current Lord Lucifer, becoming his Queen. Ashton Orias is described as a man with a successful political and military career and serves as a symbol of a devil abandoning their clan in pursuit of their own hopes and ambitions. Not only does he act as the head guard of Lord Lucifer, he is also the bridge between the Old Satan Clans and New Satan Faction, acting as the bridge or mediator between the two, only gaining the job due to his status and noble reputation. Appearance Ashton Orias, despite him being over 1,000 years old, he takes the appearance of a handsome and tall man who appears to be in his 20s or 30s with dark red eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Taking his role as the Queen of Lucifer very seriously he is typically seen wearing a black butler uniform which consists of, black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. Due to being Lord Orias as well, he also dons the Orias Sigil on his tie, the crest on his shirt, and his white gloves. Being from the Dagon Clan, he has two demon horns at the top of his head however for the sake of appearance he typically hides them using his magic. He is 6'1 in height. Personality Ashton is described as a noble, loyal, selfless, and empathetic individual. He is shown to have a sort of kindness that most devils don't understand, even being more kind to his servants and those under him than the Gremory clan. Due to this, he was described as weak and overemotional in his younger years and was known to be reckless in battle, engaging in fights with opponents far stronger than him just to test his strength and seemed to be heavily laid back with his duties as Isabel Orias's knight, as laid back as she would allow him. Despite his laid back personality he focused on maintaining a clean and untarnished reputation, believing that behind power a devil's reputation was the most important thing. When he later married Isabel his personality changed a bit, with him becoming a more responsible and hardworking individual and more stricter towards his subordinates and even towards the Devil Kings he served, this caused his intelligence to be recognized by the Original Asmodeus and he became one of his generals. He seems to have a lot of respect and admiration towards the Original Devil Kings, having wept for their deaths and served them faithfully throughout his life. Despite his intense love for the Original Kings, he was unable to ally with their children and even fought against them during the Devil Civil War, however because of his soft spot he would given them the option of surrender before battle. He is shown to be one of the few devils who can connect with his cousin by marriage, Lord Satan, forcing Nicholas Satan into working and hitting him on the head when needed, calling others to describe Ashton as the father figure he never had, due to his own parent's immense fear of him. He is also shown to have a intense intolerance towards betrayal and those who disrespect him or the Underworld as a whole, as he was seen wanting to fight Yusei for the words he said. Despite his strict personality he seems to have a soft spot, being his children, as he spoiled Rebekah Orias which even he admit caused her self-centered and narcissistic personality. Love is revealed to be his greatest weakness, as despite his spotless record he admits that what he did to marry Isabel, abandoning his clan, is a tarnish on his noble personality. History Ashton Orias was raised by the extra demon Dagon clan to serve Lady Isabel Orias as her knight, with his father having served Isabel's father as her knight, this being the tradition of the Dagon clan. He followed her during the Great War, fighting alongside her household, she allowed him to fight with very little restraint and he was known for throwing himself into dangerous battles, even at one point fighting against two cadre-class fallen angels at once, this is what caused him to gain recognition in the Underworld. At one point he fell in love with the lady he served and he pleaded with his father for permission to serve in her mating tournament however he refused heavily and even grew angry at the suggestion, however Isabel gave him permission and thus he fought, defeating each and every one of her suitors in combat and gained the right to marry. However neither clan would accept this turnout and as a result Isabel relieved Ashton of duty and thus he lost his position among the Dagon Clan and accepted the Orias family name. After marriage due to his personality change and recognition he became a general of the Original Asmodeus and helped strategize and plan out battles during the Great War, saving the current head of the Bael Clan at one point. He also had two children during this time frame and after their death he helped Nicholas Satan and the current Lucifer to gain their positions of power and thus he became his Head Guard. The seven Great Satans wanting someone to help keep communications between the Old Satan Faction and New Satan Faction, he helped become the bridge due to his clean reputation. After becoming the head-guard of the current Lucifer he then became his queen and had his third child, Rebekah Orias at this time. Powers and Ability Immense Demonic Power: Being a ultimate-class devil Ashton is shown to be immensely powerful and is capable of fighting against a cadre-level fallen angel. Being the Queen of Zakariya Lucifer he possess all the common traits of a knight, bishop, and rook. Power of Amplification: The main ability used by the Dagon Clan that has become their signature technique, the power to amplify their body with demonic power allowing them to release powerful demonic attacks either magical or physical. Ashton's hands are shown to go through immense demonification when he uses this on his hand and he states that when he uses this on his skeleton he becomes almost impenetrable with even someone like Nicholas Satan stating he has trouble striking him (at the cost of his speed). He can also use this on his legs to increase his agility and speed. While his two older siblings both demonstrate mastery in this technique, Rebekah Orias didn't inherit it. * Ashton has the ability to create Demonic Sigils of Amplification that amplify the speed, durability, and strength of anything that passes through them for a extremely short period of time. However the target whether a magical attack or person will be unable to change directions or targets without losing this enhancement. This has been equated to a sort of "bouncer pad" of a video game. Immense Skill and Technique: Being more of a "technique-based" fighter Ashton is shown to be very skilled when it comes to hand-to-hand combat and magical ability. Because of this, he is capable of coming up with new techniques and strategies during the middle of battle and is good at planning and coordinating attacks. Because of his technique and strategic mind he was able to take on two cadre-class fallen angels in his youth despite being weaker in terms of magic and strength to them both. Even Caesar Lucifer stating that Ashton's mind scares him sometimes. Immense Strength: Ashton possesses immense strength and his punches are capable of shattering and breaking mountains. Immense Speed: Ashton is very fast and can use his power of amplification to increase his speed. Immense Sword Proficiency: Ashton is shown to be very skilled with a sword due to his centuries of training and practicing. His technique is polished to the point where there is nothing else for him to learn, which him being declared a master of swords. He is shown to be very proficient in any type of sword and at one point fought with a sword and dagger combo in his youth. Flight: Being a devil, Ashton can fly and possesses two black devil wings. Equipment Dagon Sword: Despite the loss of his status, Ashton still possesses the Dagon Sword of his family, it is shown to be a short European sword with no sharp edge that has magical properties and allows the clan to use their amplification powers through the blade. While Ashton rarely uses it in battle anymore, he plans to pass it on to Rebekah when she matures. Small European Dragon: His familiar which represents the Dagon family mascot, it is a very small yellow European dragon that is capable of shooting out thick green flames that are shown to be sticky and harden over time. Trivia * Ashton is a given name derived from an English surname derived from a place name meaning "ash tree town." * Dagon similar to Bael/Baal is an Mesopotamian and ancient Canaanite deity. He was worshiped as a fertility God which is why I decided to go with Power of Amplification as the Clan's technique. * Ashton is shown to be a lover or "conniseur" as he calls it of coffee and tea and loves to try new places in the human and Underworld. * Ashton appearance is based off of Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler. * I thought of Cassio from Othello and Elijah Mikaelson from the Vampire Diaries when writing his personality. * Ashton Orias becoming impenetrable when he uses the power of amplification on his skeleton is similar to Wolverine's adamantium skeleton from the X-Men Franchise. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse